


TARDIS' Rooms

by doctormissy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, TARDIS rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's looking for some device of his and wonders through his TARDIS, finding lots of rooms he forgot it's got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS' Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> A short one. Translation of one of my Czech fics. The original's here somewhere too if you wanna read it.

The Doctor was inside his TARDIS, heading to New Earth, but he couldn't find that one device he needed right now. It wasn't in one of those boxes under the console, it wasn't in Storeroom I., II. or III. and it wasn't in the repair room either; it simply wasn't anywhere the Doctor thought it might be, so he went even deeper into his ship, because he really, really wanted to find that thing, although it meant to search every nook and cranny of his Old Girl. He was truly determined to find that damn thing!

At first, he _was_ looking for his device, but every time he peeped into one of those very interesting, but pointless rooms he forgot about, he quit searching and went inside to take a look. He rummaged through the room, turned it upside down and often found something he was looking for centuries ago; he examined it, decided that he doesn't need it anymore, threw it away and went further and deeper.

Now he completely forgot that he was searching the TARDIS for a purpose and did nothing more than went through it to find out what interesting and unexpected rooms there are. For example, he ran across a room full of various teddy bears with a bowtie on their necks, a room filled with odd-looking and odd-smelling boxes up to the ceiling (he quickly shut the door and thought that  he mustn't go there again. Ever.), a 'freezer', in which snowflakes as big as a volleyball from a planet he was quite sure he went to once, but forgot its name were floating and last not least a room with factitious sky and wind you can fly a kite in and a kite-store right next to it. There were maybe thousands of them!

Then he went even further into the TARDIS' interior, where he had found a lot of even stranger rooms - one with a pyramid made of colourful balls which collapsed instantly when the Doctor opened the door in the middle of it, a room where boxes with scarves, bowties, neckties, hats and pieces of clothing like that were stored, a room for growing celery with fully automatic watering system and also a room with a large, sealed aquarium with electrically charged mist instead of water filling it in it. Fish and seahorses from Kazran Sardick's planet were peacefully swimming inside the transparent glass rectangle. He didn't remember ever putting them there. He even found an octopus clinging to the bottom. "What is an octopus doing here? They don't live on that planet after all," the Doctor said into empty space, his voice echoing in the room. Few fish turned their heads toward him. "I've got to get it back where it belongs."

The Doctor carefully opened the aquarium's cover, somehow clumsily climbed inside, unstuck the lonely grey octopus from the glass bottom and got back to the Console Room with it in his hands. He lost his way six times while he was going there, but luckily for him, he ran into the circuit room; the room with the extraordinary circuit which are able to create every machine or device that one can imagine. He thought to himself that he can make the TARDIS make him a new Ganymede Driver, but said to his TARDIS, "I am sure once I have a new one I find the old one. I wonder if you do that to me deliberately!?" The TARDIS creaked in agreement. Typical. _Yeah, I could think so,_ the Doctor thought and in the meantime, the circuit made him a new Driver.

The Doctor knew the way out of this part of the TARDIS precisely (well, with getting lost only once), so he, holding an octopus in one hand and a Ganymede Driver in the other, went back to the Console Room, put the device on the console so he had it within sight all the time. He pressed few buttons, pulled some levers, entered Earth's coordinates to the computer and dematerialised. He put the octopus back to the ocean, its natural territory, and went to New Earth to stop 'pure' humans' Uprising before it even started. History is supposed to be like it was before and he had to actually _do_ something to secure it, because without him, who knows how would it end...

He had his Ganymede Driver now, but of course the original one he has never found.


End file.
